Silver Fox Returns
by Sheila Bryant
Summary: Remember the Silver Fox from the 6040 bar? Well, Emily tried to forget him but she has bad luck this time. This is going to be a chapter story. I don't know if it lives up to my standard but that's for you to decide. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Fox Returns**

She cursed under her breath, wanting nothing more than just find some excuse to leave, or even better, to let the earth swallow her whole so that she would never have to face this situation at all.

When Richard had first mentioned his name, there had been an alarm going off in the back of her mind, but she didn't know why. Usually, Emily never forgot a name or a face and it made her crazy not to know what her subconscious was trying to tell her. She had brushed it off, thinking that she'd figure out the solution sooner or later. Now she only wished it had been sooner rather than later.

The name might have been buried along with the rest of her rather unpleasant memories, but it all came back to her the moment she saw his face. And again she felt sick to her stomach. She felt as guilty as the night she had danced with him. First, she had prayed it was just bad luck that she saw him at the annual holiday party thrown by Richard's company, but her prayers hadn't been heard.

He was now walking towards them to shake hands with her husband. "Richard! I was hoping to meet you here."

"Chad, lovely to see you."

Emily held her breath, trying to smile politely as Richard spoke. "This is my wife, Emily."  
The moment his hand touched the small of her back, she went rigid. "Emily, this is Chad Clarkson, Vice-President of Marketing and Sales of Padega Industries."

Her facade didn't crack for even a second while she shook his hand. "How do you do?" she replied politely. On the inside, however, she hoped that her face hadn't turned as red as her Chanel suit. Chad, of course, the 'Silver Fox' from the singles bar that Lorelai had kept referring to as a '60/40 bar'. The sparkle in his eyes sent a cold shiver running down her spine.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Emily," he said, nodding his head, his eyes never leaving hers.

She was afraid he would say more, but for the moment she was saved when a blonde bombshell appeared at his side.

"Chaddy, darling, you were gone so fast that I almost lost you." She snuck both her skinny arms around one of his, pressing her silicone-formed twenty-year-old body against him and making her already inappropriately low cut red dress show more than it was supposed to while the white fur trimming slid half an inch lower, revealing part of her expensive black lace bra.

Emily looked at Richard, embarrassed to even witness the scene in front of them. The pin-up giggled girlishly, raising one milky-white hand up to 'Chaddy's' cheek, her blood red fingernails grazing his skin while she whispered something in his ear. 'At least her lipstick matches her nail polish,' Emily thought while she tried to remain calm. Studying Richard's face for a moment, she was glad to find him completely uninterested in Malibu Barbie. He seemed to feel as embarrassed as she. It made her smile. She made a mental note to kiss him later for his polite behavior. If she'd survive this night.

Chad.  
Her gaze traveled back to him. If she was lucky, he wouldn't say a word. But what if not? Looking back at Richard, she flashed him a smile when she found him looking at her. What would happen when he found out? And would she be able to tell him everything in detail before he'd do anything?

Emily knew it took a lot to get her husband to react. Early in their relationship, she had sometimes instigated situations to make him jealous just to check how far she could go. She had learned her lesson the hard way. Jealous Richard was nothing she'd ever want to witness again. He was good at swallowing his emotions to a certain point, but she didn't want to ever cross that border again.  
Rear-ending her car and getting at Simon McLaine was one thing, but there had been a time when he had really lost control and it was only because of their good connections and a large sum of money that the matter hadn't been settled in court. Emily had sworn to herself that she'd never let it get out of hand like that again.

Now she was afraid that not telling him right away might take them to a point she couldn't foresee. And it frightened her a little. Richard sensed his wife's uneasiness and gave her an apologetic smile as the unlikely couple opposite them continued their conversation.

"You must excuse my little Crystal," Chad patted her hand while he snuck his arm around her. Turning to his playmate he continued, "Crystal, I want you to meet Emily and Richard Gilmore."

Her blank expression turned into a plastic smile as she offered her hand to Richard. "Hi."

Emily could tell that if it wouldn't have been for Chad's hand gesture, her answer would have been 'Sure, where are they?' Her face didn't show any of her thoughts, of course, as unlike Crystal, Emily Gilmore was a lady through and through.

Crystal's eyes lingered on Richard while he shook her hand. Did she really flirt with her husband? Emily dug her fingernails into the back of the woman's hand slightly, making sure that her opposite knew she shouldn't dare try anything. The blonde's eyes widened a bit, her head suddenly snapping in Emily's direction as she glared at her for a second before covering it with a sugar-sweet smile.  
Crystal's voice dropped a notch when she forced out a polite greeting, trying to sound happier than she surely was.

Emily's thoughts quickly returned to the problem at hand when she sensed Chad's eyes on her. Forcing herself to meet his gaze she instinctively moved closer to her husband as she noticed a slick smile appearing on Chad's face as their eyes met.

"Emily, would you grant me the honor of dancing with you again?" he asked.

The way he pronounced his words made her want to slap his face. 'Again'... how could he? She smiled politely before looking questioningly at her husband, still a little unsure.

He brushed his hand over her back, smiling at her. "Go ahead, dear." He seemed to have not been effected by Chad's choice of words.

Her smile didn't waver even though she felt her heart contracting painfully in her chest.  
Nodding her head, she turned back to Chad. "Lead the way."

He bowed his head, his hand gesturing towards the dance floor.

Emily walked past him, trying to think of a way to get out of this mess as an uncomfortable throbbing began to build behind her temples.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This was supposed to be a way to keep myself from getting bored on my way home, so don't expect it to be too great.  
Thanks to my very own 'Sweetie' Elizabeth for betaing and thanks to oldfashionedgrl for finding the time to give me some input. Both your help is highly appreciated. If it wasn't for you who knows if I'd have ever bothered getting rid of that continuity mistake or ever put this online._

_You want chapter two? I want feedback... so we have something in common ... in a way._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Putting on her society face, Emily turned to him when they reached the dance floor.

The band began playing a rather jazzy number, easing her mind a little – at least she wouldn't have to dance too closely to him. Reluctantly letting him take her hand, her eyes immediately began searching for Richard, locking gazes with him as soon as she had spotted him.

He smiled somewhat proudly at her, making her feel even guiltier as she let Chad spin her around, her feet responding to the rhythm and his lead automatically.  
Years of practice had allowed her to let her mind wander off while her body moved fluently to the music.  
She had to get Richard alone and tell him about their first meeting before Chad could do so first. Looking at him, she smiled politely before turning her head away again, his gaze making her too uncomfortable to stand it much longer. He looked at her as if she was his prey, a piece of meat. It made her sick.  
For a moment she had wondered if he'd be a gentleman and keep it to himself, but now she knew he was only waiting for the right moment.

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she felt his hand inching its way down the small of her back, pressing her closer to him than was appropriate for this dance. Emily stiffened, flashing him a questioning look while his smile turned into a grotesque grin.  
He had somehow maneuvered them to the middle of the dance floor and out of Richard's sight. She had known that this man meant danger and silently cursed herself for being distracted enough not to notice what he did.

What now? If she ran, everyone would see that something was wrong. Richard would find out the wrong way. What could she do? She couldn't be too subtle. No. She somehow had to show him that she wasn't the damsel in distress, that needed her husband to rescue her, he wanted her to be. Digging her nails into the back of his hand, she moved her other hand from his shoulder. Pushing him away as inconspicuously as possible, her eyes flashed him a warning while the rest of her face still held a polite smile.  
Emily knew he understood by the way he inhaled deeper than needed, their silent battle going on without any of the on-lookers noticing.

His smile never changed while he whispered, "It's good to see you again, Emily."

The way he pronounced her name made her stomach turn. The sugary sweetness with which the words left his mouth, his greasy smile, the way his eyes sparkled as if he'd throw her down and force himself upon her any moment now made her blood run cold.  
Emily forced herself to hold his gaze.

"I almost missed you." He moved his thumb up and down on her back, making her even more uncomfortable.

"What do you want, Mr. Clarkson?" Her voice was cold and hard, still, to anybody who watched them it might have seemed as if they were chatting about the weather or something equally trivial.

"Oh please, Emily. Why so cold and formal?" He pulled her forcefully to him. "After all, we're old friends, aren't we?"

To her luck the song was over and the couples separated to applaud the band, forcing Chad to let go of her to keep up appearance. Trying to get away from him as quickly as possible, Emily winced when he grabbed her wrist, bending over her, his hot breath against her ear.

"Not so fast, darling."

Trying to twist her arm out of his grip she hissed. "I'm not your 'darling.' Let go of me."

Another song started and he spun her around, grinning in triumph. "Now where would be the fun in that?"

The music demanded her to turn in his arms and a cold shiver ran down her spine as she felt his arms tightening around her. If only Richard were here.

Chad's mouth was dangerously close to her ear. "I wanted you back then in the bar and I want you now. And I'll get you."

She turned again, trying to get as much distance between them as possible, "Don't you know that the villain always fails after he reveals his motives?" she asked, shooting him a look that could have killed.

Chad laughed out loud, making several heads turn in their direction. "If I'm the villain, what does that makes of your husband? The hero? The knight in shining armor? Oh, no, Emily. You know better than that."

His speech made her more furious by the second. "He doesn't have to be a knight in shining armor because I'm no damsel in distress. We can settle this between the two of us."

Chad's eyes widened in amusement. She was a feisty one. Not as much of the shy creature he had danced with some years ago. Good. It would be more fun that way. For a second he wondered if she had changed that much since he had first met her. But no, the fire in her eyes couldn't have been lit such a short time ago. This was the kind of temper that took a lifetime to tame. At first glance, she had been just a beautiful, mesmerizing female. At second sight, she had turned out to be a perfect lady, and a rich one at that. A little added bonus for him.  
Strangely enough, it had turned into something else the second he had taken her hand that night. She had a strong presence. It was as if she had cast a spell on him in some way. Maybe she had. He had remembered her often after she had left. The way she had been completely unaware of his staring, of his attempts to flirt with her. She had had some unique kind of innocence around her. The way she had looked at him almost as if in shock when her daughter had told her about his intentions. The way she had looked away, shaking her head slightly, sending waves of her delicate scent into his direction, leaving him hoping she hadn't realized him drawing it in with a deep, slow breath. He had known the routine of the band, their habit of playing a jazzy number before a slow, romantic tune. And of course it had worked. He had held her back as she started to leave and had pulled her close against him, carefully positioning himself so that she wouldn't know just how much he enjoyed her closeness.  
She had not fallen for his charm and it had deeply hurt his ego. He had had a 100 quota until that night. Any woman he wanted would end up in his arms and, if he found the time and was in the mood, in his bed. She had been the first and last one he had failed at seducing. Maybe that was why he had remembered her time and time again over the years. When he had seen a picture of her standing next to Richard Gilmore, he had looked twice to be sure that his mind hadn't played some kind of trick on him.  
Then he had read the caption, "Richard and Emily Gilmore, donators of the new Astrology Building." The photo was from some Yale event.

Emily. It was her. After he had seen the picture, he had spent some time thinking, but all thoughts had the same result. He had to have her. He had to try again.  
He just couldn't live with the fact that she had not fallen for him. Not now that he knew her name. Gilmore. It was a well-known name in business and society. He had heard it quite a few times before but now he needed to investigate further. Being in a leading position in his company had helped immensely. He used his good connections to find a way to meet Richard Gilmore. He arranged a business meeting that seemed to be like any other yet actually only had one purpose: get to know the husband in order to be introduced to the wife.  
Chad didn't know what to think of Richard at first. He was tall, which disturbed him for a moment due to the possibility of getting into a physical altercation with him once he'd find out about whatever would go on between Emily and him. Shaking his hand didn't ease his mind either. But once they had sat down and talked, he had gotten calmer. Richard Gilmore was a gentle giant. Or so it seemed.

Chad had met with him on a regular base after that meeting to build up some sort of friendship, occasionally trying to get him off balance but never succeeding.  
Another credit he had to give him was that he tried everything to separate his business and private life, not making his wife a typical trophy like so many others did.  
It had made things harder.  
Dozens of golf games but never a dinner or a function he could find out about that the Gilmores would have to attend as a couple. When he had grown too tired of it, almost giving up, that was the time he got lucky. The annual holiday party hosted by Richard's company.  
Being an important client, he had been invited. Bringing a date hadn't been that much of a problem either. Of course, it hadn't been. Crystal had actually been more than grateful. She had in fact shown her gratitude more than once, especially in the car just minutes before he had entered the building. It had made meeting Emily Gilmore less of a problem, walking over to her without immediately giving away his intention. He had this all planned and he wouldn't let her get away with it this time.

Letting his gaze wander around the room for a moment he smiled to himself. Richard was nowhere in sight.

* * *

_And now I will thank you again for your lovely reviews. It really warms my heart and keeps me going. I just hope that this chapter didn't scare you off or anything.  
There's more to come...  
Now about those reviews:_  
_lilienprinzessin - I have to admit that I didn't plan on telling you about what happened years ago. But maybe I'll write a 'prequel' for you. How does that sound:o)  
_  
_LorLukealways - Well, there are not that many E/R centric fics around ... and don't look my profile if you don't want to cross that line you were talking about. I hope to have that kind of passion for someone when I'm Emily's age. But then, I still have aprox 30+ years till then. ;o)  
_  
_EmilyandRichard4ever - Thanks for the review, hon! I am sorry you felt her pain, but on the other hand glad that you were able to since it proves that my writing is that powerful. ;o)  
_  
_Myrandah - It feels great to read that last sentence of yours. I think I will print it and put it on top of my monitor to cheer me up. ;o)  
_  
_lazyBranda - You lazy, lazy Lady. ;o) I'm glad you reviewed! I really hope you will find the time to read (and review hint,hint) some more. Good to have you back! So you are glad I brought Chad back? I don't think Emily is. But you know me, I can't make her suffer for too long._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer _**_- see chapter 1)__  
Another 5 reviews ... I am blessed. It's great to get reviews hint,hint Reeeeally great. Got it? GOT IT?? ;o) Okay, on to chapter 3 now... _

* * *

Chapter3

_We can settle this between the two of us._  
She sounded so stern, he had to grin. "Oh, can we?" His voice showed his amusement, making her eyes sparkle with a fresh wave of anger.  
He enjoyed this game more than he had thought. Chad began to wonder if she was this passionate in everything she did. He certainly hoped so, pleased by the thought of finding out soon enough.

"Just tell me what you want." Emily's heart pounded in her ears. She had to find a way to get Richard's attention. She had to get away from this weasel and talk to her husband. And quick.  
The tune changed again. Something slow.  
'Oh no,' she panicked when Chad forced her to step closer.  
"For now? I want this dance you didn't grant me the last time."  
She prayed for Richard to appear while Chad moved in, brushing his cheek against hers.

Richard had been busy talking to some colleagues when he realized that Emily and Chad had been dancing a little too long for his taste. Of course he trusted his wife, but still there was something that made him begin searching for her on the dance floor. It was a feeling he knew well. Not quite jealousy, it was too subtle for that, but something alike.  
It had taken him some moments to spot them in the crowd but when he finally saw his wife's beautiful profile, he smiled. Watching her fluent movements for a second he furrowed his brow when he saw Chad's hand inch lower on her back. Clenching his jaw, he took a deep breath, calming himself. They're just dancing. Nothing more.  
Then he saw the silver haired man moving his face closer to Emily's, pressing his cheek against hers. This was enough. Excusing himself from the group, he quickly made his way towards them. "Emily." Richard called out to her, his temper immediately tamed when she smiled at him.

Her prayer was heard!  
Releasing a breath she hadn't been aware of holding, she turned her head and smiled at her husband, trying hard not to look too grateful while she tried to extract herself from Chad's death grip.  
To her surprise he didn't let go. Looking into his eyes she froze as their gazes met. He wouldn't let her go. He would tell Richard. But what would he tell him? They had danced. Well, they had danced close. In a bar. In a bar with a clearly visible reputation. And she had enjoyed it. But only for a second. That was the truth. Still, would Chad stick to the truth? Probably not. And what could she do? Whom would Richard believe?  
Knowing the force of his jealousy when unleashed, she feared that he would be too furious to listen to her reasons and explanations.  
She had a witness! Lorelai! Lorelai knew that she had left. That nothing else had happened. But she wasn't here. Her head started to spin. This was too much. Suddenly, she felt a second hand on her back, larger than Chad's. Emily closed her eyes for a second, drawing strength from the warmth of her husband's strong hand on her back while she felt Chad letting go of her.

Reluctantly taking a step back, Chad considered his options. Telling anything now wouldn't get him anywhere. Still, leaving Emily alone with her husband would do no good either. Would she say anything? But then, she couldn't. Not here anyway. He forced himself to smile while he watched his prey turning away from him and back to her husband.  
"I guess you want her back, don't you?" His voice sounded a little too cheerful for Emily's taste. She wanted to slap him for making it sound as if she was some prized possession.  
Richard's arm around her quickly put her mind at ease though.  
"Well, if you don't mind too much, I'd really like to dance with my wife now."  
There was a tad bit of aggressiveness in his voice that made Emily go rigid. Did he know anything? Had he watched them? How much did the Barbie what's-her-name know? He had been alone with her. What on earth had they talked about?

Richard sensed his wife's uneasiness, giving her a gentle squeeze, too light for anyone else around to notice but tight enough for her to get reassured he was with her, no matter what bothered her.  
Slightly leaning into him, she silently let him know she was okay, grateful for his little gesture. He wasn't mad at her. Emily watched Chad bow his head before he smiled at her. "Well, we'll continue our conversation later then."  
He moved in to take her hand, but Richard was quicker, turning her around to sway her to the music, not even deigning to glance at him again. It felt good to be close to him. Still she felt slightly uneasy. She had to tell him – and soon.

Looking down at his wife, Richard searched her eyes for a moment. "Emily?" She tried to smile reassuringly, but seeing that she couldn't convince him, she sighed. He looked serious. "I need to talk to you."  
His stomach twitched at the sound in her voice. The look in her eyes told him that something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it but the seriousness in her tone let him know that it wasn't anything good. Taking in a slow breath without stopping their dance routine, he nodded. "Go ahead…?"  
She quickly glanced around then back at him, shaking her head slightly. "Not here."  
Richard nodded and started scanning the room for the nearest exit.

One of the huge glass double doors to the terrace was opened, so he decided to dance them over there. When they reached the end of the marble dance floor, he took her hand and quickly led her outside, closing the door behind them.

* * *

_So... Boring? Interesting? Tell me your thoughts. Pretty please.  
And again to the reviews:  
Ane - I hope you don't mind that I deleted your double post. Of course you can review more than once ... #angelfaced# ;o). I am improving? Thank you! I am glad you think so._

_LorLukealways - Well, I am sure I make him way more evil than the original character was supposed to be. Do you mind?_

_EmilyandRichard4ever - I'm glad you are so hooked. I was really wondering if people would actually like this story at all and now reading something like that is a real relief. I don't think the chapters will get longer but at least I will update rather quickly. ;o)_

_Morzsa - KATUS honey! So glad you reviewed. You are right, it is completely different from my other stories but it just came to me. I don't know why. Don't make too much of it, you might think the rest of this story stinks. ;o)_

_Mrs.Scott323 - See? I let him find her. Just in time, I'd say. Want to guess what happens next? ;o)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer _**_- see chapter 1)_

_YAY! reviews !! ... Oh PLEASE keep talking to me! It's so good to see that people actually like this story. Thank you so much for telling me your thoughts. :oD! _

* * *

Chapter 4

It was chilly out here, but in a way Emily was glad about it. Shivering from the cold would most certainly disguise her shivering from anticipation.  
She needed to plan her next words carefully. How she hated not having a plan. Sensing Richard's eyes on her, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to avoid eye contact.  
The light from the windows illuminated their surroundings, letting thousands of tiny stars twinkle in the snow that covered everything around them.  
Focusing her gaze on a snow covered palm, Emily furrowed her brow. How could anybody leave that plant out here in winter? She would fire the gardener immediately.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Richard put his hands on his back and walked closer. "It's cold, Emily."

He tried to keep calm but something in the way she seemed to not be able to look directly at him disturbed him. She was hiding something.  
The panic returned, making her forget about the temperature. She was burning from the inside out, feverishly trying to come up with a good way to start this. Once he was mad, he would stop listening, so it was important to keep him calm as long as possible. Still, she couldn't let him wait much longer or he'd get mad too. Mad at her. If she'd be able to do this right, he wouldn't get too mad. At least not at her. She shivered, this time more from the cold than from the emotional chaos.  
Watching her inner struggle Richard found himself getting more restless by the moment.  
"Are you okay, Emmy?" His voice held nothing but concern, so did his eyes when she finally looked up at him.

Emmy. A form of endearment she once had a hard time getting used to hearing. One she had made him promise only to use when they were alone. Now it felt like a caress itself. It had the strange power to calm her, letting her know that everything was all right between them whenever he used it. She closed her eyes for a second and smiled. Meeting his gaze she nodded, "Yes, I am." Taking a deep breath, she looked down, fixing her eyes on his bowtie. "It's about Chad." Emily looked up again, quickly continuing before he could say anything. "I've met him before."  
Furrowing his brow, he tried to make sense of her words. So she had met him. Where? … When? And why did she have such a hard time admitting it? He needed more information.

She watched him intensely, waiting for her husband's reaction. When he motioned for her to go on, she released a breath she hadn't been aware of holding. "It was a few years ago." She needed to make sure he'd know that she hadn't met him more than once so she quickly added. "It was the only time though. A-a-and I didn't know who he was back then. Oh, and Lorelai was with me." Emily felt her heart pound in her chest and looked into his eyes again, just to see him smiling down at her.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched her rattling on. When she had told him they'd need to talk, the worst scenarios had flashed before his mind. A stone had rolled off his chest the moment she had begun. Nothing that made Emily babble like she just had could ever be something bad.  
She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling silly. Looking away, she felt blood rushing to her cheeks, turning them a lovely shade of red.

Richard's smile widened a little when he saw her blush. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he quickly scanned the crowd through the window. Seeing that nobody had noticed their sneaking out, he stepped closer and kissed her forehead.  
She was slightly startled by his open display of affection when she felt him touching her, instinctively closing her eyes as his lips brushed over her forehead.  
Emily relaxed noticeably, but when she opened her eyes there were still mixed emotions in them.  
"You don't have to worry, Emily. I'm not mad at you." He read her thoughts.

Trying to hide her relief, she shrugged his hands off her shoulders. "Of course not. Why would you be?"  
He chuckled lowly, challenging her. "Because you met a man without telling me?"  
"I didn't exactly 'meet' him," she automatically defended herself. "We were having dinner," the look in his eyes immediately made her add, "Lorelai and I." The slight smile returned to his features and she continued, feeling safe. "And then he asked me to dance."  
Richard nodded but was still slightly confused. "He asked you to dance? … In a restaurant?"  
The caught look on her face added to his confusion. When she looked away, not answering, he tried again, "Emily?"  
Rolling her eyes, she huffed. "Not a restaurant. A bar."  
He had to chuckle, putting the puzzle together, his mind put at ease by her explanations. "A bar?"  
"Yes, a bar." A flash of anger was visible in her eyes when she shot him a look.  
It didn't keep him from teasing her further, "So you actually had dinner at a bar?" This was just too good to let it go.  
"Lorelai made me." It was the only thing she could come up with so quickly, secretly glad that she hadn't mentioned the name of the lipstick color she had been wearing that day.  
Richard forced a serious look to his face, nodding, "Of course." He couldn't help chuckling again when their eyes met.  
She turned her face away again, a mixture of anger and amusement in her voice. "Oh, stop it."

Emily was relieved to have this all off her chest. Now if only she would know what Chad was planning… Remembering the look he had shot her made her shiver.  
He noticed her trembling, suddenly concerned about her health. "Are you cold?"  
She looked up at him, nodding slightly, hiding the true reason for her shuddering. "This dress wasn't designed to be worn outside." She shrugged.  
Wrapping his arm around her slim shoulders, he kissed her temple. "Then we'd better go back inside before you catch a cold."  
Stopping him from leading her into the mansion again, she looked up at him. "You don't mean to tell me you're not cold, are you?"  
"In your company? Never." He winked before opening the door for her, smiling at her delighted laughter.

* * *

_Well, well, well. Thanks again for the reviews. Hope I will get some more since this is DEFINITELY not the ending to this. It's only half time. ;o) _

The more reviews the merrier the author. Come on! Make a female Santa Clause of me!

R&E4Ever - Don't get insolent. I won't update twice a day. I will update when I am finished with 'polishing' a chapter and then put it online. If you try to force me to do anything, I'll only get slower. I am not a machine, I thought I'd already made that clear and that you had finally understood. I was so proud of you for actually reviewing, please don't fall back into old patterns!

Mrs.Scott323 - Surprised? You are right, we are still not rid of Chad. But then, that would be boring now wouldn't it? ;o)

LorLukealways - As you see, I let Richard believe her. You're right, she felt guilty enough by herself. I hope you're not disappointed by this chapter though.

Marish89 - A new name! Hi! Thanks for reviewing. I hope you're still intrigued to go on reading -- and reviewing. ;o)

Branda Cole-Milligan - Muahahaha - Cliffhangers! This one wasn't so bad, was it? But there's going to be another one ... I just won't tell you when yet. #giggles#.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer _**_- see chapter 1)_

_Wow, you are so faithful to me. ;o) I am really glad that you keep reviewing! If anybody else feels like it too ... #hint,hint# ... Yes, well, I am a feedback -naughy word-. _

* * *

Chapter 5

Stepping back into the ball room, her smile quickly vanished under her well trained society mask.  
It didn't disappear, it just changed, her husband once again marveled while he watched her.

For a while he had stopped paying attention to these subtle changes, knowing how much it had annoyed her when he had pointed some of them out to her a while back.  
Now he kept it to himself when he noticed that she drank three cups of coffee in the morning or when he saw the gleam in her eyes while one of the DAR ladies told her she had once again outdone herself. It was hard to hide his pride over noticing these things, but he did. And after a while it got easier. Maybe a little too easy. He tried hard not to loose this special sense for the small things, but he felt it slipping away, needing more and more concentration for it.  
Today it was obvious. She was happy.  
Happy that he had not gotten mad about her little story.

Richard smiled at the memory, watching as she scanned the room for anyone and everyone, surely checking one of her mental guest lists and taking notes.  
When they'd get home tonight, she would put them down on paper so she wouldn't forget a thing. She would take out an actual guest list she had gotten God knows how and mark the names of the people she knew, the people she didn't know, and the people she got to know here in different colors, then make little crosses in front of the names of the people who hadn't been there, so she could later find out why and write the reason down behind their names when she had found out.  
After that, she would write who had introduced her to whom, if the person was important enough, so she could make sure to keep track of them if necessary. Yes, his wife was a perfect little society spy. He wondered what would happen if she'd really write down all she knew, or if he'd show her how to use the computer for stuff like this.

He held back a chuckle, gently putting a hand on her back, leading her towards the bar.  
Bending down, he whispered in her ear. "Want to eat something?"  
Emily looked up at him, her eyebrows raised, pointing towards the buffet on the other side of the room. "But the buffet is---" she frowned, not finishing the sentence when she saw his broad grin, rolling her eyes, sighing. "You won't let me live this down, will you?"  
He winked, chuckling, "Not for some time, no."  
Seeing her huffing in defeat, he touched her elbow affectionately. "What can I get you?"  
She was glad he let it go for now, smiling. "Vodka Martini with a twist."  
He nodded, turning away to order their drinks.

Emily let her gaze wander around, searching for Nora McCormick. Sure she'd be here too and, if she knew her friend, preferably close to the bar.  
Spotting the stout redhead, Emily had to smile. There she was, standing in a small circle with her husband and some other couples of the executive management, laughing.  
Letting her gaze linger a bit longer, Emily chuckled, adding 'and drinking.' It was typical. Still, she was glad that Nora was here, knowing this party would not get dull with her friend around, forgetting Chad Clarkson for the moment. Turning towards Richard, she placed a hand on his back, raising her voice a little so he would hear her. "I see Nora and Mike."  
He turned his head following her outstretched hand with his gaze, nodding when he spotted the small group. Emily walked towards them, knowing Richard would follow soon with their drinks.

Nora saw her approach, spreading her arms out to greet her friend without spilling her apple Martini. "Emily, dear! So lovely to see you."  
The women gave each other a heartfelt hug. Stepping away from her friend, Emily looked down at her, nodding in approval at Nora's dark green velvet suit. "You look great, honey."  
"Yes," Nora laughed, brushing her free hand down her side, "Don't I?" Turning towards Emily, she touched her forearm. "I should! This thing cost a fortune."  
They shared a laugh.  
"Oh, Emily!" The redhead squealed. "This necklace is adorable!"  
Emily touched the elegant band of rubies and diamonds that she was wearing, smiling at the compliment. "Richard gave it to me for Christmas."  
Raising her eyebrows, Nora elbowed her husband, teasing. "See? That's a necklace I wouldn't return."  
He chuckled and rolled his eyes while his wife turned back to her friend. "You should have seen what he got me." Nudging him again, she grinned. "Actually you can. It's back at Tiffany's. Second counter to the right, right between Elton John's new glasses and Handsome Dan's collar, I'm sure."  
"Oh, Nora," Mike laughed. "It wasn't that horrible."  
Wrapping her arm around his, she patted his forearm. "Of course not, dear," she reassured him, winking at Emily, making her chuckle.  
"Now where's your better half, Em?"  
Smiling, Emily shrugged. "In the closet, waiting for a good occasion to come out."  
Nora giggled. "And Richard?"  
"He's going to join us as soon as he can convince the bartender to get out the _good_ Scotch."  
"Oh, I hope he brings the bottle."  
The little group shared another laugh while Emily looked back towards the bar.  
There he was, Scotch in hand, talking to – Emily froze – Crystal.  
This woman was not only talking to _her_ husband but had _her_ Martini in her skinny hands!  
Inside she was boiling while her smile never wavered. "Excuse me for a minute, will you?" She looked around the group for a second before gracefully turning on her heels, walking towards her husband who flashed her a grateful smile when he saw her approach.

* * *

_Well, here you go. It's a bit short, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. For those of you who don't know who Nora is -- remember the woman from the DAR meeting that liked the Irish Coffee so much? THAT is Nora. I like her ... I actually have my 'own' Nora, just like I have my own 'Sweetie'. Right, girls? ;o)  
Now on to my faithful reviewers (If I'll ever meet you in person, I'll give you a hug! Feedback means so much to me!):_

_Mrs.Scott323 - Good thing you agree with me there. ;o) I was thinking about him finding out the name of the lipstick, but I think I'll keep that for another story._

_LorLukealways - I am glad you're not disappointed! Well, you know Richard, he likes teasing her -- and I like it too when he does._

_morzsa - Sorry this update took a little longer. I tried to find a time gap between the updates to the other stories... no, I still didn't find any. ;o)_

_Branda Cole-Milligan - Yes, fluffy. I like fluff from time to time. But Cliffhangery? #giggles at work# ... Nice new word there. Well, if you think that feels like a cliffhanger already then you might hate me in the nearer future. ;o)_

_ ETA: **VAL**! Awww, you start to review here too! I should send you flowers for that. ;o) _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer _**_- see chapter 1)_

_Thanks for the lovely feedback you all! Highly appreciated. Okay, now on to the next chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 6

"Oh, I agree, a horse is a good investment. But it also is a great responsibility."  
The blonde giggled airily, not even recognizing Emily until she stood right next to her, addressing Richard. "Where were you, darling? Nora and the others are waiting." She didn't even look at the woman next to her, placing emphasis on the endearment, so Crystal would understand her silent warning clearly.  
Finally turning towards the young girl, her smile was sweeter than sugar, "Oh, excuse me, I didn't see you there. Am I interrupting something?"

Richard had to look down to hide his grin. Holding back his chuckle, he put a hand on Emily's back, rather surprised when she leaned into him. "Not at all, dear." He returned her smile. "Crystal and I just discussed the usefulness of some Christmas gifts."  
Looking up at him, she brushed her hand over her necklace. "I see. Well, I love mine." Purposefully looking at Crystal, she continued. "Isn't it lovely?" feeling a pang of triumph in her chest when she watched the woman trying to hide her jealousy.

"It is." The cheerfulness in her voice sounded forced and the look in her eyes confirmed that she had understood. This couple was happily married. Smiling much too broadly at Richard, Crystal excused herself, mentioning that she'd better go and find Chad.

Watching her leave, Emily muttered under her breath. "Gold digger." She took a step away from her husband.  
"Did you say something?" he teased, the twinkle in his eyes telling her he had understood what she had said.  
"I was wondering where that Martini is that you wanted to get me..." she countered, smoothly changing the topic.  
Bowing his head, he sighed. "I'll be right back."  
Emily chuckled. "I'll wait."

Returning with a fresh Scotch in one and her Martini in the other hand a few minutes later, he handed it to her. "There you are."  
"Thank you." She accepted the glass from him. Sipping at her drink, she looked at him. "Did you enjoy yourself?"  
"I beg you pardon?"  
Turning away from him, she walked over to a quieter place, knowing he'd follow her without having to turn around.  
Stopping next to a pillar, she took another sip of her Martini before looking at his expectant face again. "Your 'strange encounter of the dumb kind' back there." She pointed her chin towards the bar, grinning mockingly while she put her glass down on the small end table in front of the window they were standing at.

"Oh, you mean Crystal?" He placed his glass next to hers, not looking at her.  
"Right. Crystal." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, turning to watch the people on the dance floor. "What a very fitting name, as see-through as glass and not quite as sharp as a diamond." Animatedly rolling her eyes, she continued, "What's her last name? Vase? It would at least indicate her state of mind as long as her middle name is 'Empty'."  
Richard chuckled, "Emmy."  
His wife looked back at him, shrugging her shoulders. "What?"  
Stepping closer to her, his eyes sparkled. "Leave the girl alone."  
"Why?" Raising her eyebrows, she asked. "You like her?"  
"No?" he folded his hands behind his back. "Would it make a difference?"

His grin widened as did her eyes for a second.  
Opening her mouth, she closed it again without saying anything. Emily squinted her eyes, pointing a finger at him. "Richard Gilmore, are you trying to tease me?"  
Stepping closer to her, he winked, "I'm not trying. I'm succeeding at doing so."  
Trying to hide her smile, she looked away from him. He was right; she shouldn't care about this woman so much.  
It was just that she suddenly felt a mixture of insecurity and, yes, maybe jealousy when she saw other women flirting with her husband.

Quickly glancing around, he made sure no one was watching when he bent down, gently pushing her to stand against the pillar, out of view from the crowd.  
Feeling the cool marble through the fabric of her dress against her back, she looked up at him questioningly while he stepped forward, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. Her eyes remained closed for a moment, a smile crossing her features while she enjoyed the warm feeling that spread through her. It took so little to make her happy and opening her eyes to smile at him, she wondered if he knew. "You shouldn't do that in public," she scolded jokingly.  
Grinning at her, he shrugged. "If anybody had seen it, I'd have blamed it on the mistletoe."  
Looking up, she furrowed her brow, meeting his twinkling eyes again. "Richard, there is none."  
Pulling her towards him, he winked, "If you don't tell, I won't."  
Giggling she let him lead her back into the crowd and towards their original destination, next to Nora and Mike.

* * *

_Well, first of all ... #clears throat# ... Okay:  
Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kimbaaaaa... happy birthday toooo youuuuuu!!  
There you go. Next time I will record it and send you a mp3. ;o)  
__I am tempted to post another chapter in honor of your birthday... _

_Mrs.Scott323 - I promise I will tell you whenever I post it. ;o) I don't know if I really let her 'save' him... hope you liked what I did with this chapter._

_LorLukealways - Our Emily is a rather silent tiger. No roaring and ripping the enemy to shreds. But then, I guess she just doesn't want to ruin her nails._

_Emily-RichardFan - #curtseys# Thank you. I am really glad you like it so much. Nora was my fav DAR lady on the show, so since Sweetie was no option anymore, I just HAD to add her._

_Mary - Not quite as harsh as when she confronted Shira, but I hope it was Emily-ish. Yes, there are spin-off ideas already. I don't know if I'll write them all though._

_Miss GoodManners - Hey Ellie! #thud# ... #dusts self off# ... Yes, I remember why your reviews have an own name. Now to answer the rELLIeview. Glad you liked the update and of course I had to add the Apple Martini. It really gives away who my Nora is, but I didn't want it any other way. ;o)  
I want to believe that he does notice those subtle changes but keeps it to himself most of the time. The thing about lists stuck with me and though I think that Emily has a lot of information in her head I still think she writes part of it down.  
Thanks for all your kind words!_

_Valerie - reVALs. #giggles# I am so happy you found the time to sit down and review over here as well. Wow, two reviews for each chapter. Actually 3, right? ;o). You really deserve some flowers or cookies... or both. We'll see what I can do.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer _**_- see chapter 1)_

_This story slowly draws to a close, but I will have saved some Richard-rage for the last chapter... Want to find out more? Well, not now. For now: Have fun with chapter 7, in which the 'silverfox returns' ;o). _

* * *

Chapter 7

The next few hours were pure delight and a little business, but Chad seemed to have disappeared.  
Until now.  
Now he had hunted her down, slowly circling her like any fox would do before dashing out of the forest and leaping upon his prey. Maybe he shouldn't have been so forward with her, but then, he knew he couldn't have charmed her into anything so he had chosen to bribe her into it.  
Maybe even force her, if need be, though he was sure he wouldn't have to.  
He watched her dancing with a man who had been introduced to him as Mike McCormick, laughing at something he had said. 'Have fun while you still can, lovely. Soon you will be moaning my name, one way or the other.'

Emily tried to ignore him, always keeping as much distance as possible between them. She didn't want to talk to him, or worse, have to dance with him again. Any kind of contact with this man was dangerous. She had seen it in his eyes. He meant trouble.  
No matter what, she'd have to make sure that he wouldn't get her alone. The best option would be to stay close to Richard, but she couldn't possibly say no when someone asked her to dance, it would have been impolite.  
So she tried to make the best of the situation and decided to enjoy herself, relying on her husband to keep an eye on her.

It had worked fine until now. Richard was dancing with Nora, mainly to keep her from falling down until her husband returned to put his arm around her again. It wasn't obvious to most of the crowd, but knowing Nora since elementary school, Emily read her friend like an open book and knew when the cheerfulness was caused by one too many eggnogs. Gladly, Richard had understood when she had told Mike she couldn't dance with him and left his wife standing alone, since Mike didn't seem to mind at all. She was beginning to wonder why, taking a mental note to have a word between friends with Nora sometime soon.  
If she had been anyone else, Nora surely would have been the topic at the next DAR meeting but since she was a close friend of Emily, she would find a way to cover for her friend.  
She only had to make sure that Doris van Aalderen, the little snake, wouldn't see her like this.

Deep in thought and conversation she had been too preoccupied to see him approaching, silently cursing when she suddenly saw him standing next to them, smiling that slick smile of his. Her stomach turned when he touched her shoulder.  
"May I, Mike?"  
Of course her dance partner stepped away, it was the polite procedure. Still, she had hoped he wouldn't.  
Mentally preparing herself to have to dance with him again, she hoped Mike would follow her next advice. "Why don't you go and reclaim your wife for this dance?" She knew he didn't want to stop dancing and his nod brought a slight wave of relief. Now she only hoped he'd be quick about it.

Feeling Chad's hand on her back, the muscles in her stomach contracted while she tried hard not to show that she actually feared him a little.  
Suddenly a picture of Richard on a white horse, wearing armor flashed through her mind as her body went into the dance routine.  
This was silly.  
Why should she fear him? Still, when she looked into his eyes, a cold shiver rain down her spine. Mentally scolding herself for acting the way she so proudly claimed she wouldn't, she braced herself for this new encounter.  
"Did you miss me?" Chad grinned.

Emily bit her tongue, something in the back of her mind stopping her from telling him what she really thought of him. He held her closer than was appropriate but at least his hand didn't hold hers in a death grip this time. If it hadn't been for the look in his eyes, she might have almost enjoyed this dance.  
"What do you really want, Chad?" She kept her voice low, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation, not sure what would follow next.  
His smile widened, at least she called him by his given name now that was a first. "Oh, Emily, you know exactly what I want."  
She furrowed her brow. "As a matter of fact, I don't."  
Chad chuckled lowly, pulling her even closer to him, his cheek brushing hers as he whispered, "You."  
The way he said it made her blood run cold. She felt as if she were about to faint, forcing herself to not lean into him as her knees went weak for a moment. "What would you want with me?"  
His face was still dangerously close to hers as he answered. "Oh, there are several things I could come up with. If you're a good girl and give me what I want, I might consider not telling your husband what went on between us."  
Emily pushed away, looking into his eyes. "But nothing happened."  
Shrugging, he replied. "The way you reacted back then, one could think something did. And believe me, I could make it look as if we'd been having an affair. Your husband would believe me"  
"You can't do that. Richard would never believe you. And besides, my daughter was right there with us, she would back me up if-"  
"-So you do think you'd need backing up? Isn't that interesting."

Emily bit her tongue. Why did she say that? What had she been thinking? She couldn't let him get the upper hand at this. Under no circumstances could she allow him to talk to Richard. Of course, he wouldn't believe him. She had told him what had happened. But if he really said anything… she tried hard not to shiver at the thought of what her husband was capable of doing if this man succeeded in stirring his jealousy.  
The worst thing about it was that she couldn't do anything to prevent him from following through on his plan. She couldn't warn him in any way or he might change his plan altogether and get to Richard. If he would provoke him, he could get their money and more. He could ruin their reputation. He could get Richard to the point where he would be blinded by his emotions and do God knows what. On the other hand, she couldn't possibly give in to him and do what he originally asked of her. How could she ever look into her husbands eyes again if she'd give in to this man? There was no way to react.

No matter how she twisted it, it always turned out badly.

* * *

_  
__Well, well, well... SIx reviews for chapter 6. #does her (in)famous happy dance# - I LIKE that. Thank you so much folks!!_

___Mrs.Scott323 - Ah yes, time zones. I think we're living in the same, aren't we? Might be one hour between us, I'm not sure. So, I hope this made your noon this time. ;o)_

___LorLukealways - You are right, it would definitely do their relationship with Lorelai good if they'd be their true selves around her as well. But you know them..._

___Emily-RichardFan - I'm so happy you liked it! So you liked reading the chapter as much as I liked writing it? ;o) Yes, jealous Emily is fun, but I think semi-jealous Richard is even more fun. The next chapter will be the last but he ... no, I won't tell._

___Branda - Maybe you should just stay logged in. ;o). Thanks for both your new reviews! I enjoyed reading them and that story you told was interesting. I would really like to know more about that church thing. Did you write about it on MySpace? Then I could read it there._

___Miss GoodManners - #big hug# Waking up to a rELLIeview is one of my fav ways to start the day! I don't mind the typos in your reviews. Don't bother re-reading & correcting them. It's just so great to get a review as detailed as yours are. :oD It's great that you had fun with this chapter and I am glad you think I kept her in character._

___Mary - Yes, that 'strange encounter' was not of the 3rd kind this time. But close. ;o) And of course Chad is back... so... missed him? ;o)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer _**_- see chapter 1)_

_Okay, folks. Final chapter ... yes, I am finishing this now. I will post an epilogue, since this feels rather unfinished, but after that I'm done. Thanks to those of you who took the time to review! You can make my asparagus talk any time you like - when we ever meet for dinner... but if you start giving all the peas voices, I might have to make you go to your room. ;o) _

* * *

Chapter 8

His hand slowly inched lower on her back, making her snap out of her thoughts, staring at him as she thought of a way to stop him without drawing attention to them.  
"You're awfully quiet, my dear." He smiled self-confidently.  
Emily squinted her eyes, clenching her teeth to keep from saying something inappropriate. How dare he call her 'dear.' Smiling sweetly at him, she stepped on his foot, her smile reaching her eyes the moment she saw him trying to cover the physical pain she was causing him.  
She regretted her action mere seconds later, when he suddenly pulled her so close to him she had trouble breathing. Fire was burning in his eyes when he hissed. "Now that wasn't very wise of you."  
Emily pushed her palms against his chest, trying to break away, panic creeping into her when she found herself not strong enough.  
"What's going on here?"  
Her head spun around, fear in her eyes at the sound of her husband's voice. "Richard!"

He had been dancing with Nora, well, it had more been like keeping her from falling than dancing. In the middle of the song, a slightly tipsy Mike had come over to re-claim his wife, telling him that Emily had sent him.  
Furrowing his brow, he had handed Nora over to her husband and excused himself to find his wife, not sure why she would tell Mike to get him. The other man hadn't been very talkative, mumbling something about Chad Clarkson which hadn't done anything good to calm Richard's nerves either.  
When he had seen the silver haired man's arms sneaking around his wife, holding her closer than any man would be allowed to, he had felt anger soaring through his veins. Seeing his wife trying to push away from the man had made him get more frantic than before, his hands curling to fists as he stormed towards them, trying hard to look calm on the outside.  
Her eyes held fear when their gaze met and she finally succeeded in pushing away from Chad, who had loosened his grip on her the second his eyes fell on Richard.

So that was what it took to get the gentle giant out of balance. Chad suddenly wasn't sure if he had really wanted this. He had thought about what might happen when Richard found out what he had planned with his wife, whether he'd have succeeded or not but now he felt fear in the pit of his stomach. There were two options:  
Either step away and forget about it or take a chance and force the guy to act in some way, which might lead to some broken bones but at least would satisfy his pride. He would have some red spots on his white vest of triumph, but at least he would still be wearing it, even if in a different way than he had hoped for.

"Get away from my wife." It was a dangerously low growl Emily had not heard from her husband in a very long time.  
She felt a cold shiver running down her spine, audible in her voice. "Richard?" He did not look at her when she stepped closer towards him, putting a hand on his forearm. His eyes were fixed on the silver haired man in front of him.  
"Let's leave, please." His wife wrapped her arms around his. He felt her eyes on him and finally turned, seeing her begging silently.  
Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he nodded and turned, walking off the dance floor and towards the exit.

Chad suddenly had to smile, the guy was jealous. So he must have either not talked to his wife or didn't believe her. Why else would he react this way? Good. He could work with that. His self-esteem rose, the adrenalin in his body making him feel like Super Man.  
Following them, he spoke up as they reached the hallway, "Oh believe me, she doesn't want me to get away from her."  
Watching Richard stop in his tracks, his eyes were glued to the broad back of his rival as he eagerly waited for the other man to turn around.  
The look on Richard's face was priceless, urging him to go on. "As a matter of fact she'd want me to get much closer."

Emily watched Chad stepping forward. Glancing at Richard she saw the changes in her husband, hoping she would be able to keep him from doing anything he would regret, "Richard, please let's leave." Her hand was on his, feeling the clenched muscles in his fist. She had to find a way to get him away from here.  
Chad didn't see what he was doing. He went on, "Isn't it wonderful to feel her breath against your ear? Her soft skin against yours? I enjoyed it thoroughly."  
It was too much. In blind rage, Richard leaped forward grabbing the shorter man by his jacket pushing him hard against the nearest wall, lifting him off the ground.  
He wanted to kill him with his bare hands for touching his wife. His death would be slow and painful, the anger soaring through his veins alone would have been enough to destroy Chad Clarkson. Richard didn't let go of the man, feeling strangely satisfied when he watched him struggle to get enough air into his lungs.

She had seen it coming. Why on earth had this man gone on?  
Everything had happened so fast. Richard had turned around and suddenly this man was up against the wall, his fingers digging into her husband's forearms, trying to make him loosen his grip.  
"Richard, don't." She had run after him, trying to stop him but he didn't let her. Emily placed her hand on her husband's chest, pushing gently while he stopped in his tracks, still holding Chad up.  
"Please don't," she whispered, watching her husband's nostrils twitching while he tried to force himself to calm down. Pushing herself up on her toes, she brought her lips close to his ear whispering, "He's not worth it."

Emily concentrated on calming her husband, not noticing the crowd around them. She soothingly rubbed her hand over his chest, then placed it on his arm. "Put him down, Richard." Her voice was gentle and she felt the muscles in his arms slowly relaxing. "Please," she begged, glad when he finally put Chad down on his feet. Still, he didn't let go of him. "Let's just leave." Emily pushed his arm back a little, her small hand covering his where it still held on to Chad's jacket. When Richard finally let go, she immediately stepped between the two men, embracing her husband.

He felt himself calming down more and more as she snuck her arms around him, still he held Chad's gaze, his jaw muscles clenched. Suddenly feeling his wife's hand cupping his cheek, pushing slightly to make him look at her, he met her worried gaze. She let her fingertips run down his cheek, smiling mildly. "Take me home."  
Nodding at her, he felt the tenseness leave his body when he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her brow.

Chad had stayed quiet the whole time, watching as Emily had stopped her husband from doing what he had tried to make him. She had actually found a way to tame his temper. But how? He had been sure that the man would rip his guts out with his bare hands, but he had stopped. The first time she had touched her husband, Chad had seen something changing in his eyes. It was as if the sheer knowledge of her presence had made him stop following through with it. They had a rare kind of connection and suddenly Chad knew that he couldn't do anything about it. He could never have succeeded with this woman. Blinking a few times, he watched as Emily led Richard away from him and out of the building.

* * *

_  
__Wow, you hate him? Four of you actually wrote that you do. I made you actually HATE a fictional character? My, I'm better than I thought. ;o)_

___Mrs.Scott323 - #curtseys# Well, it takes a lot of practise to perfect the Happy Dance... I suddenly have an A Chorus Line flashback: Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch...Again... okay, I'll stop.  
So, those Danger Ahead signs you felt last chapter were right. I had to hold him back in some what, or there would have been a person who at least would have LOOKED as if he'd been in a car accident. ;o)_

___Emily-RichardFan - So, was it anything like what you had been looking forward to seeing?_

___Mary - Yes, I am a very cruel person at times. But I hope you're feeling better with the ending of this chapter. I'll post the epilogue soon. I am glad you were enjoying the story. It's so good to hear that people actually do. :o) . Maybe I will write another story sometime soon._

___Valerie - Why he can't leave her alone? Hmm... want a list? It would be long though. ;o)._

___EmilyandRichard4ever - Thank you! Yes, 'my' Chad really is a creep. I think I shouldn't let Emily tell him what Chad said... otherwise he'd hunt him down and follow through on what he has started and not even Emily could make him stop. P.S.: I hope you enjoyed your Thanksgiving._

___Branda Cole-Milligan - Yay a review!! ;o) Just teasing. As you can tell I got your starbursts. Thank you. :oD I really like your reviews. A lot. :oD. I should go and check MySpace when I find the time. ... Back to the review... It's so great you LOVED the last chapter. I think you're right, my little goldfish; Nora is a tad shorter than Emily. My Chad is as slimy as okra? Well, that's an insult to any okra! ;o)._

___LorLukealways - So, how did you like the anger unleashing?_

___Ane - Thanks for all those little reviews I received when I got home. I had to read the chapters again to follow your trail of thoughts but it was really sweet of you!_

___Miss GoodManners - #lol# "Silver pig" Adorable nick name. I settled with the knight and left the godmother out this time... but maybe I'll bring her in some other time. ;o). I had to 'invent' a friendship with one of the DAR ladies that is deeper than just 'hello', 'good bye' and 'nice dress' so since Nora is the one that stuck in my mind I went with her. I don't know why but Natalie always didn't feel right to me. I don't even know why. I just hope that Emily has a few more 'good' friends. The only one we heard of was her BEST friend, Sweetie and she is already dead... so she wasn't an option. ;o) And she didn't really show off the 'real Emily', she was making a joke, yes, but she does that with the ladies. On the show too.  
I am glad you liked the chapter even with the flaws._  



	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer _**_- see chapter 1)_

_Well, sorry for the long wait but here it is. The Epilogue. It's not long and I am sorry if you don't like it but I really tried.  
It's just that with current events in 'real life' I really didn't have the time to update sooner and I don't know if I'll find the time to write anytime soon again. Well, cross your fingers that God will have mercy ... I don't want to bug him/her too much with my problems ... or you for that matter, but hey... I just... Okay, I'll stop. On to happier things! _

* * *

Epilogue

Emily tried to concentrate on her husband, forcing herself to not look around or think of the gossip that would spread the second they'd left. Still, she found herself trying to think up ways to keep the talk down somehow.  
She had friends here who would back her up, but there also were people who would love to dig their claws into this story, making it appear a bigger deal than it really was.  
Looking up at Richard, she saw his clenched jaw muscles and immediately felt guilty.  
She should have talked him into leaving; she should have known that Chad would not let it go. Still, she had not listened to her instincts and this was what had come of it.

Richard hurried to collect their coats. The clerk already held them out to him when he approached. He suddenly realized that people had witnessed the scene, finally snapping out of the daze his jealousy had put him in.  
Helping his wife with her coat, he waited for her to turn around and look at him, trying to tell her he was sorry with his eyes. She smiled mildly, linked arms with him and patted his fore arm reassuringly, leading him towards the exit.  
To her surprise she came eye to eye with Nora, who seemed more sober than when she had gotten to the party. Locking gazes, the redhead whispered, "Don't worry, dear." Before she stepped away to let the couple pass.  
Nodding at her friend, Emily felt relieved. It was good to know that there were already plans being made to keep this incident a secret, or at least as close to one as possible.

They didn't need to wait long for their car. 'Perfect service,' she thought, taking a mental note to use this company for the next gathering she would need one for, basically to keep her mind occupied enough to not think of what had happened.  
Moments later, her husband slid behind the steering-wheel, driving them away from the large building and onto the snow-covered street.  
Both were quiet for some time, following their own trails of thoughts as they drove through the night.  
Looking out of the side window, Emily was the first to speak. "I am glad it is not snowing right now."  
Not taking his eyes off the road, her husband nodded but didn't say anything.

Again silence fell between them while they made their way through a small forest.  
Suddenly Richard pulled over to the side of the road, making Emily turn towards him in confusion. "Richard? What are you doing? Why are we stopping?"  
Turning off the engine, he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before he turned to his side to look her straight in the eyes.  
His voice was low and calm when he stated, "I am sorry I let this get so out of hand."  
Smiling mildly at him, she saw the storm in his eyes and gently cupped his cheek. "It was not your fault." She gave in to the urge to press a tender kiss to his mouth. Her face still close to his, she brushed her fingertips down his cheek. "He didn't stop."  
Her actions calmed him completely. Pressing his forehead against hers, he caught her hand in his, entwining their fingers. Richard closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

He couldn't let himself to let go, his voice holding a mixture of concern and shame when mumbling, "But now it's you who has to pick up the pieces yet again."  
She had to smile at his words, knowing he felt deeply sorry. Pulling away slightly, she nodded and reassured him. "And I will." Tenderly brushing her lips against his, she repeated, "I will."  
"You're a miracle, you know that?" Richard grinned when they separated.  
Giggling at the compliment, she hid her face in his neck.  
He turned his head to kiss her temple. "A miracle with an awfully cold nose."  
Emily moved away from him, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, my husband turned off the engine some time ago, so it's getting cool in here."  
Chuckling lowly, he kissed the back of her hand before letting it go, turning towards the steering wheel again. "I'm sorry dear."  
Sitting back in her seat, she looked over at him. "I will forgive you if you promise to take me home now."

Her husband brought the car back on the road, winking at her. "Are you sure I won't have to do more than take you home to make you forgive me?"  
The mischievous sparkle in his eyes made her smile. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked innocently.  
Changing gear, he moved his hand to her knee, squeezing gently. "I thought it might take more than a compliment to make you forgive me."  
Emily covered his hand with hers. "Well, I could come up with several ways to get me warm again, if that's what you were concerned about."  
Watching him pull his hand out from under hers and towards the center console, she furrowed her brow. "What are you doing?"  
"Turning down the heating?" Richard grinned at her.  
She raised an eyebrow. "And why would you do that?"  
"Mainly to make sure that you will need me to warm you up when we get home."  
Smiling at each other, Emily was the first to look away. "If you promise to get me there in one piece, I will gladly let you warm me all night."

Richard's eyes were immediately fixed on the road again, his wife's delighted laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

_Your reviews really make me happier than I should admit, you know that?_

_Dys - Hey! A new name:o) Hello to you and thanks for letting me how much you liked this fic. Well, as I said before, this story is finished... but hey, maybe I'll write a sequel to it some day. You never know. ;o)_

_Mrs.Scott323 - #lol# no blood stains. True, veeery true. I think Emily wouldn't have approved of it. I mean, come on, I'm sure that suit was expensive. ;o)_

_EmilyandRichard4ever - Yes, mad Richard is fun. As long as he can keep himself in check. I don't know if you would call this Epilogue a conclusion, but I hope the story feels more finished now._

_Mary - Well, I want to think of them this way. I mean that Emily can calm her husband no matter what. Even though I also think there was a time when she couldn't. Yes, that story in the past. Shall I write about it? Maybe. But that will take some time. It doesn't really feel like a one-shot. #lol# So you will not look at Hal Linden the same again? Well, my work is done here then. ;o)_

_Valerie - I'm sorry I didn't tell the trollops. It just kind of slipped my mind I guess. But I will tell them about the epilogue, just to keep us from slipping to the 2nd page of the forum. ;o). I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much. Yes, Chad really deserved more than what he got but I'm pretty sure he had wet his pants already just by seeing the fury in Richard's eyes. ;o)_

_B.Alex Milligan - A new name? Well, I like it. :oD! ... It's not that I know what it means, but hey #shrugging shoulders# as long as you're happy. ;o) #lol# You danced around your chair? Darn, I wish I would have been there to see it. It didn't rain afterwards, did it? Just kidding. Ah, so the fire made you happy. Yes, Richard ain't as cucumber cool as he wants us to think, huh? #lol# Simon. I'm sure Simon realized that E&R belong together too. The way he backed away... yes, I am pretty sure he is not THAT stupid. So you think I should have written for the show? Awwwwww!! #hugs# Thank you!!_

_LorLukealways - Yes, you're right. Sometimes he was portrayed a little too cool for my taste too. But hey, we got some angry/passionate Richard scenes over the years. Hardly enough but we did._

_Emily-RichardFan - Can I get you something? A glass of water maybe? #hugs# It's so good to know you see it the same way as I do. As long as I know other 'hardcore fans' as you think it's in character and feel the same way about it I feel relieved. :o)  
_


End file.
